A Thousand Years
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* Goku has been dead for 14 months, chichi decides she may need to move on, so when she meets a handsome stranger who invites her to attend a ball with him, will she give love another try?


**New Oneshot for you! I'm really excited about this one and I hope you are too. Happy reading ;)**

**A Thousand Years**

It was just a normal day in the bright Satan City, Bulma and Chichi were out having a coffee in a nearby café, Bulma continued to go on and on about her latest intimate session with Vegeta, chichi being now a widow could no longer relate, it had been 14 months since Goku's sacrifice and she felt so lonely in that department, not just the intimate stuff but the romance, the gestures of a man. Even a man's touch she craved. Chichi felt so lonely however she was not alone, She had her elder son Gohan, an intelligent strong ½ sayien boy who devoted his life to helping his mother and his studies….and babysitting. Before Goku's death, He left a gift for his dear wife, a baby. Chichi found out she was pregnant, at first she was afraid but with the help of her family and friends she knew she would be okay. She went through her pregnancy and gave birth to her beautiful baby boy, Goten. Now 5 months old and as sweet as ever. As Bulma went on chichi found herself falling half asleep, Bulma went to get them both a refill.

'Here you go Triple espresso and a Red Bull. Best hangover cure there is.' She laughed as Chichi shot up awake accepting her drink

'I'm not hung over. The baby's teething, he was up ALL night.' Chichi explained

'Neck 'em both. Coffee first.' Bulma instructed but Chichi took a sip and groaned in disgust

'Urgh.'

'I told you to neck 'em.' Bulma laughed and looked and looked at her laughing 'And you've got some stuff on your mouth.' She said pointing to the foam on the corner of her mouth

'Have I? Oh!' She laughed wiping it off

'Anyway, on to more important matters. Are you going to the ball, Cinderella?' Bulma asked

'What ball?' Chichi asked

'Don't you remember that Scientist's ball I talked to you And Krillen about? He said he and 18 will be there in fact everyone said they were coming, I just need to hear from you and Gohan.'

'I dunno, I mean I have house work to do, and then there's the baby to deal with…'

'Leave him with your dad, I was gonna ask if he could mind Trunks too. Trunks and Goten can have a play-date.'

'I don't think so'

'Why not? Oh, come on don't be so boring.' She teased making chichi giggle

'Alright, I'll think about it.' Chichi laughed

'That's more like it.' Bulma said as chichi sipped her drink 'Have you thought about it yet?' she teased as chichi rolled her eyes 'How about now?' She asked again

'Bloody hell, I don't know Bulma' she laughed

'Ok chi, I'm going to ask again and this time I want a yes or no answer Ahem! Hey, Chichi do you fancy going to the Scientist's ball next week?

'Oh, I don't think so, Bulma. I'm knackered and I look like shite. 'She said

'No, you don't.' Bulma assured her

'Thanks, but maybe next time, when I'm not smelling of baby sick. You go and you can take Gohan' she smiled

'Without you?'

'Yeah. I wouldn't know anyone anyway apart from the gang and you and your scientist mates would spend all night talking about solar systems and inventions.'

'Okay what is it? What's the real reason you don't want to go?' Bulma asked

'What do you mean?'

'I can tell when your hiding something chi….what is it?' She asked as chichi sighed

'Who would I go with? everyone has someone…except me' Chi sighed as Bulma's face softened

'I'm sorry I didn't think of that.'

'Its not your fault. Its just one of those things'

'Do you miss him?'

'Every day. But it's getting easier'

'I understand; you don't want to be there with no date. Unless…'

'Unless what?'

'We get you a date!' Bulma squealed as chichi's eyes widened

'I can't do that!' Chichi huffed

'Oh come on you can find yourself with a man for the night. Nothing intimate has to happen but at least you'll have somebody to dance with' Bulma said

'I just don't think we'll meet someone who'll find me interesting. I've only ever been with one man'

'Well it's worth a try' Bulma said

…..

After their coffee they strolled around the shops looking at some ball dresses for Bulma, As she was trying on a black gown chichi rummaged through the racks looking for anything, she looked at the prices of the dresses and gasped at the expenses, ridiculous she thought, suddenly a tall dark stranger was on the opposite side of the rack searching the men's side. He clocked eyes with Chichi and gave a small smile and continued to rummage, chichi smiled back and did the same, and the stranger looked up again and cleared his throat.

'Excuse me.' He called making chichi look up 'I'm so sorry to bother you, but that Yin and Yang pendant is awesome' He smiled

'Oh thank you, it was a gift' she smiled

'Your whole outfit is amazing. You must get compliments all the time.' He winked

'I don't, actually. You'd be surprised'

'So is your name as pretty as your face?' He asked making Chichi blush

'I uhh….Ahem! Son Chichi' she offered her hand to shake as he happily accepted

'Professor William Hooper, I teach at Orange Star High'

'Oh my son is planning to enrol there in a few years, he's helping me look after my baby son at the moment'

'Well I just stopped by the library to Find a work sheet by Newton, but the lady said they'd sold out, which is a preposterous lie. I know a rival of mine took them all to spite me and make me look bad in front of my own students, and then I stopped by here to find myself a suit'

'A suit for what?' She asked

'Uh, the Satan city Scientist Ball' He smiled

'That's so funny. I may be going to that too, my friend is trying on a dress for it as we speak, I'm still trying to decide'

'The beautiful lady is going to the ball? Ooh-la-la! What are you planning to wear?'

'I'm not sure. Um, I have to find the perfect dress to hide my baby weight'

'Oh, come on! You look great right now, but if you want some help…..' He said and walked around to her and shifted a few dresses and found a long baby blue dress that sparkled with silver sequins and showed her 'I could see you dancing in the moonlight in something like this'

'It is a beautiful dress, but that colour isn't really me, I was think more a darker shade of something'

'Well in that case you may want…' He rummaged again and pulled out a curled dark red dress that showed a long leg slit

'Oh my!' Chichi gasped

'I can defiantly see a woman of your figure in something like this, if you were on my arm I wouldn't leave you out of my sight' He winked making chichi blush like a schoolgirl 'Oh I'm sorry, Am I being too flirty, or offensive, I tend to dwell on and on with women'

'No, no. You're actually very sweet, it's been a while since I ever had this kind of conversation with a man, it's refreshing. Infectious, actually.' She smiled

'Then I should quit while I'm ahead. Nice to meet you, Son Chichi. I'm sure you'll nail whatever dress you pick.'

'Thank you William Hooper'

'Let me know if I can be of any help. We ball folk got to stick together.' He joked making her giggle 'Can I get your number?' He asked making her gasp

'Okay I am telling you chi! That dress makes me look super hot! Every scientist in that room is gonna drop to their knees…Will?' Bulma gasped smiling

'Bulma Oh my god! Its been so long!' William greeted giving her a hug

'You know each-other?' Chichi asked

'Yeah we went to school together, Last I heard you became a professor or something?'

'Professor of the laws of Geology. 3 years now, I was just telling your friend here I shall be attending the scientist's Ball'

'OMG So are we! In fact….Chichi here is looking for a date' Bulma winked making Chichi's eyes widened

'Bulma!'

'Well I guess we have that in common, I happen to have no date either, I don't suppose you would like to escort me would you Chichi?' He asked as chichi looked to Bulma who nodding with delight and Chichi looked to William, I mean he wasn't so bad, he was obviously smart, he was funny, charming and handsome, every woman's dream

'I…guess it would be nice to go with someone'

'Awesome! I'm so excited for you two!' Bulma squealed

'I look forward to it, here is my number, call soon so I know where to pick you up' He winked and picked out his suit, gave a small bow to them both and left them to it

'Somebody's got a date!' Bulma squealed

'Its not a date! We are just friends' Chichi said

'Well you have no excuse now! You gotta come to the ball now! So let's find you the perfect dress' Bulma dragged her all around the store until….they found one.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Meanwhile in the after life, in a huge arena a purple like being was in the middle of fighting the earth's late strong mighty warrior Goku, ever since Goku passed away, Goku's training Has been unfolding, With king Kai teaching the functions of deep breathing exercises, balance tests, push ups, sit ups, climbing, and weights. Through it all, he never gets to rest, although he does indeed learn so much more than he knew before. Goku charges at him. The battle begins. Goku punches, His opponent as he hangs from the edge of the stage. But he counters with a manoeuvre that sends Goku slamming backwards through the wooden slats. Then Goku gets choked by the slates. But then luckily breaks free and drop kicks his opponent.

They struggle for a beat until finally, Goku gets an idea

'Hey what's that?' He pointed as the guy looked; Caught off guard, his opponent gets kicked by Goku out of the column. Goku enjoyed his Victory, Baba Came flying down towards King Kai and hid behind a bush trying not to draw Goku's attention

'Psst.' She called

King Kai's antennas stood on its end for a moment. He ignored it and continued to cheer for Goku

'Oi King Kai!' she whispered

King Kai turned around and saw a bush. "Huh? Is that bush talking to me? Now I'm losing it.'

'No, you're not, you fool! Its Me!'

'Who's me!?'

'Oh my Dear Dende! It Baba! Get Over Here!' she ordered as King Kai walked around the bush and saw Baba hiding.

'Baba, what are you doing here? Why are you hiding?'

'Because I don't want Goku to see me or us, I need to inform you on something!' She said as he looked concerned

'He'd be happy to see an old friend. Why don't you want him to see you'

'Because I don't come with good news'

'Uhh….I have a bad feeling about this'

'Just shut up and listen, So Roshi Told me about this Ball tonight…..' Baba told the story, right up to the part that chichi is going….with a date!

'SHE HAS A DATE WITH ANOTHER MAN!?' He screamed as Baba Covered his mouth

"Will you stop yelling?! Do you want Goku to hear?!" Baba yelled whispering

'Okay I'm sorry! But does she like this man?' Kai asked

'I have no idea! All I know is Bulma told the gang that chichi was attending the ball with a friend of hers; she said he was very nice, but I don't believe Goku will be pleased. I mean sayiens take these sort of things quite seriously, I mean I know he's Naïve but when it comes to his mate and another male threat, his inner sayien may be released. Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin and the others are going to this ball so I guess it won't be terrible, I mean they won't be alone. I'm just concerned Goku might find out and he'll feel threatened. I'll let you know when everything's happening but in the mean time, don't let Goku know.' Baby exclaimed

King Kai nodded. 'Yeah, I got it. This is something Goku doesn't need to know. No telling how mad he will get.'

'Good. My work here is done. It's up to you now. Don't let Goku check in,' Baba said preparing to leave again.

'I got it,' King Kai assured her. 'Goku won't know.'

'I won't know what?' a familiar cheerful voice asked

Both Baba and King Kai jumped at Goku's voice. They both turned to see the cheerful Saiyan looking at him. 'Hey, Baba! What are you doing here? Its been a while'

'W-what am I doing here?' Baba repeated startled. "I, uh, um, well, I uhh the….uhh….I just came…to visit. You know I do come to this world. Being with the living can be so boring. Heh. Heh,' she laughed nervously.

'Are you okay?' He asked

'Me?! Oh yeah I'm fine, never better, right as rain! Oh is that the time! Oops I gotta Go! Bye Goku see you later!' She hovering away

'Sure thing. It was great to see you again, Baba!' Goku said waving goodbye to the fortune teller as she floated away. Baba breathed a sigh of relief for. It was up to King Kai now.

'Hey, King Kai, can I ask a quick favour?' Goku asked.

'What is it Goku?' King Kai asked.

'I was wondering if I could check on Chi-Chi and Gohan.' He smiled. Baba nearly fell off her ball. She stopped and turned around, listening to the conversation nearby but not seen

'Why…why….why do you want to see them?' King Kai asked.

"It's been a few months and I miss them. I want to see how they are doing, Especially Chichi, I miss her' Goku explained. That made Babe sigh in concern, he can't know this!

King Kai rubbed the back of his head. 'Uh, gee, Goku. I don't know. You might not like what you see.' He laughed nervously as Baba slapped her forehead.

'Oh, great, you moron. Why don't you just spill it out?'

'Huh?' Goku said confused and then smile. 'Oh, I know why you don't want me to check in.' He smirked

'You…you…..you do?' he asked looking nervous. He could already feel the sweat forming on his forehead.

'Yeah, Well Chi-chi had another baby. I know that. I wanted to get her pregnant before the cell games, I just want to check in on her and see my new baby. So, can I see them please?' He asked cheerfully.

King Kai scratched his head. 'Oh, great. What a fine time for Goku to ask about checking on his family.' He thought to himself

'Um, well I can't because of the procedure. You can't talk to the living because you're dead.' He made an excuse confusing Goku

'What are you talking about? You let me talk to Gohan when he was facing Cell and on the Lookout when I said goodbye to everyone.' Goku frowned when King Kai didn't respond. He then he turned his head and saw Baba hiding in the corner

Baba gulped. 'Oh, no. Don't come to me. Don't come to me. Why didn't I leave when I had the chance?' She thought to herself

'Hey, Baba, can you show me Gohan and Chi-Chi?' Goku asked approaching her. King Kai followed mouthing sorry

'ME?!' Baba shrieked.

'Yeah,' Goku said in his cheerful voice.

'Well I…Uhhh…..can't' She said as Goku looked at them both super confused.

'Okay, what's going on?'

'NOTHING!' They both yelled sweating

Goku looked at Baba curiously. He then looked at King Kai. He saw the two standing together. He wasn't sure, but something wasn't right. 'Are you guys keeping something from me?'

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?' They both whined in a high pitched voice as Goku frowned at them both

'You are keeping something from me!'

'Us?! Keeping something?!' King Kai and Baba said at the same time in the same high pitch tone of voice. They both held their hands out shaking it with their heads. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Goku frowned. 'Now I know something is wrong. What's going on? Is there something wrong with my family?'

Baba and King Kai twiddled their thumbs and bowed. 'No! Nothing's wrong!'

'Come on. Tell me,' Goku insisted

'Oh go on tell him Baba!' King Kai said

'Tell me what?' Goku asked.

'Okay, here's the thing! There is this Ball happening tonight in the living world, and Chichi will be attending, But not alone, a gentleman is taking her to this ball' Baba explained as Goku looked confused then smirked

'This Ball, That's another term or some manner of duel or a fight, Right? Oh come on Chichi would eagerly accept If someone challenged her, she's gotta keep her title. That's cool! I'd love to watch her fight!' Goku smiled as King Kai and Baba shook their heads

'It's not a duel, Goku…It's a date.' Baba said as Goku's smiled lowered…they had never seen such a facial expression on his face, it was a mix of anger and…jealousy?

'Who is he?' He asked

'We don't know, He's a friend of Bulma's'

'I want to see my wife!' Goku said

'Are you sure?'

'YES!' He yelled making them jump

'Do your thing Baba' King Kai sighed as Baba got out her crystal ball and chanted

'Look into my crustal ball with you own eyes you will see it all, Oceans, sky and life you will see, Show us the presence Of one Son Chichi' she said as the ball glowed and they were looking into a living room, it was The son's house living room. Goku looked around to see Gohan waltzing around as if he was waiting to go somewhere, Goku looked at his son and saw that he had grown a bit since he last checked in on his family, then he saw something lying down on a blanket, wriggling around and making noises, he gasped as he saw a baby there! It was his son! He was so cute! He looked exactly like him! He felt his heart melt slightly at the sight of his children, but he didn't see his wife anywhere, Although he did see another baby crawling on the floor next to his son, that must have been baby Trunks. Goku smiled and noticed how much he had grown since seeing him last, but the main person he wanted to see was his wife, Gohan was wearing a dark navy suit with a matching tie and was looking at his watch

'Mom! Bulma! Come on! Our ride will be here soon!' Gohan yelled upstairs

'COMING' Bulma answered back And walked down the stairs with her hair in a Straight line down to her shoulders and she wore a beautiful red embellished maxi dress showcasing her figure to perfection with an incredible curve-enhancing silhouette, this with rose sequins and features an off shoulder neckline and fitted bodice which flows into a sultry fishtail hem. It was guaranteed to wow the event.

'Wow Bulma! You look wonderful' the ox king smiled

'Why thank you, I hope Vegeta will like it' she smiled

'You look great' Gohan smiled

'Pretty mama' Trunks cooed as Bulma picked him up and gave him a cuddle

'Chichi! Come down!' Bulma yelled as Chichi popped her head out of the corner of the landing of the stairs and blushed

'I don't know if I can do this' She blushed

'Oh come on I said you looked beautiful, come down here' Bulma encouraged as Chichi gave out a loud sigh, and began to walk down the stairs, Gohan and the ox king gasped, In the after life King kai and Baba smiled as Goku had now words, she was…DROP DEAD GORGEOUS! She gracefully walked down the stairs smiling softly, She wore dress robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-purple material, and her usually long hair tied in a tight bun was made sleek and shiny and was curled and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head with loose curls that gently framed her coloured face. She had on matching Purple Shoes and wore golden earrings and heart shaped necklace and golden bracelets. She gave a small twirl and blushed

'Holy Cow Mum!' Gohan gasped

'Too much?' she asked

'No way!' Bulma smiled

'Sweetie you look amazing' the ox king smiled

'Thank you' she blushed

'Chi…' Goku said to himself and his face turned to sadness 'I wish I could tell her' He thought to himself

'Soooooooooooo You excited about your date' Bulma nudged which mad Goku listen in

'Please don't make a big deal out of this, this wouldn't be happening if you didn't tell him I didn't have a date' Chichi said

'Oh come on! He's smart, he's sweet, and he's very handsome' Bulma winked

'I guess…..' Chichi nodded

'Well what's the problem then?' Bulma asked as Chichi thought that herself, of course he was successful and lovely, but he had one problem.

'Hey! Our ride is here' Gohan said as Bulma placed Trunks in his play pen.

'Thanks again for looking after him Ox King, here is his schedule, its pretty straight forward but call me if there's any problems.' Bulma smiled

'Don't worry Bulma I'll take good care of him' Ox king nodded as Chichi picked up Goten and went to her dad

'Are you sure your okay to look after him?' Chichi asked

'Of course I am'

'Okay well if he's hungry, there is milk in the fridge but try and get him to eat some mash bananas first, he needs to start on solids, His bedtime is at 8, this is the teddy bear and he is there when he sleeps, And this is the Funny Clown. It's only for after his sleep, not before, or he won't sleep.

'Chichi sweetie we've been through this before. We have a good time. We laugh, we play. It's like we're grandpa and grandson.

'Chi, relax. Your dad is great with him.' Bulma said as the door bell rang

'How do I look?' Chichi placed goten in the Play pen with Trunks

'Amazing' The ox king smiled as Gohan answered the door to see Will wearing a dark grey suit and held a bouquet of red roses in his hands

'Oh hello young man' Will Greeted as Gohan gave a polite bow

'You must be my Mom's date!' Gohan said

'Gohan!' Chichi snapped and let will inside, in the after life, Goku examined this guy and was not impressed, he bet he could beat him in a fight

'I bet I could crush him' Goku huffed

'Goku! Be nice!' Baba said

'Wow! Chichi! You look wonderful'

'Thank you. You scrub up well yourself' she blushed

'Here, I got you these' He smiled and handed her some red roses

'Their beautiful, thank you' she smiled

'She prefers white roses not red!' Goku huffed

'Jealous much?' King Kai sniggered under his breath as Baba gave him a nudge

'Will, looking good!' Bulma smirked

'Not bad yourself Bulma' He replied

'Well let's get going' Bulma smiled and kissed Trunks on the forehead 'Be a good boy trunks! Okay Gohan get in the car!' Bulma said as they left the house

'Okay dad, I'll see you later, Bye Goten, be a good boy for grandpa' She gave him a kiss and turned to Will who offered his arm out for her as they left the house.

'Can we follow them!?' Goku asked as Baba said

'Goku why would you want to follow them!?'

'Because I don't trust that guy! She can do better than….'

'somebody sounds jealous?!' King Kai laughed

'I….Uhh…'

'Oh leave him alone! Fine we'll follow them!' Baba said as they arrived to this fancy building and walked in to find people flooding into the room, Chichi felt a little nervous being here with another man, but there was no alternative. She saw The gang sitting down and walked over to them

'Hey chi! Who's your boyfriend?' Krillen teased

'Shut up Krillen!' Chichi said and sat down

'Am I alright to assume you are nervous?' William asked

'I guess I am a little'

'Well please don't be, you have nothing to worry about' he smiled holding her hand and giving it a small kiss

'What's with him and her? Does he like her or something?' Goku frowned

'I'm sure There just friends.' Baba exclaimed

'Yeah a little too friendly!'

'Goku come on Are you jealous?' King Kai Laughed

'Pff! No!' He huffed and continued to watch.

'Hey Who wants to dance!' Bulma asked as they all got up on the dance floor to as Will offered his hand to Chichi who accepted it as they danced the night away, She had to admit the night was going well, they danced they ate and by the end of the evening everyone was sitting around talking

'So chichi, who is your friend?' 18 asked

'Umm, this Is Will he's a friend of Bulma's' She blushed slightly

'Nice to meet you all'

'I bet Goku could kick his ass' Yamcha whispered as he and Krillen laughed

'Oh shut up the pair of you' Bulma defended Chichi

'I hate to admit it but they are not wrong, even the likes of Kakarott could defeat this whelp!' Vegeta huffed

'Ummm am I missing something here?' Will whispered to Chichi as Chichi sighed

'Their just comparing you to Goku' She said

'And who is he?' He asked as she sighed

'He's my late Husband; He died a year and a half ago'

'Oh that's awful I'm so sorry' He said

'Its fine, I'm over it' She said quickly not wanting to talk about, Goku felt a bit hurt the way his wife just wanted to change the subject about him so fast

'Is she mad at me? Is this why she's on this…date?' He asked himself

'Oh Goku I'm sure it's nothing like that!' Baba reassured him

'Hey their Going on the balcony' King Kai said as Goku watched as His wife and this date of hers wondered outside looking into the night sky

'I love night time, so many stars' Chichi smiled

'I agree, as a scientist you tend to fall in love with the wonders of space' Will said

'Have you ever seen such a beautiful sight?' She asked

'Well….now that you mention it, There is a much prettier sight than the starry sky and I'm looking at it right now' He said holding her hand as she looked at him as he cupped one of her cheeks and leaned in…..

'No no Chi!' Goku panicked! He didn't want her to do this , But just before their lips could touch….

**Chichi Pov**

'Wait! No Will stop!' I shove him away.

'What's wrong? Is everything alright?' he asked concerned I give an awkward look

'I know where this is heading and I can't'

'You can't? Did I do something wrong?'

'No no! Its not you Its me! I can't…. I don't feel comfortable with this. I'm not ready' I sighed

'It's nothing to be ashamed of, I promise no one will ever know, I mean I can keep a secret'

'Will, I'm serious I just don't feel this is the right. I wouldn't feel right doing this'

'Is it because you wouldn't feel right kissing me?"

'Yes! No? It's complicated' I rub my eyes trying not to cry in front of him. The strangest feeling was growing inside me, like I was feeling an odd amount of guilt inside me that I couldn't really explain. I don't know what was happening nor why but it had to be for a reason and not a good one. Will taps my shoulder so I can face him. His look was now distant

'Chichi?'

'Will, you are so great! I think you're so smart, and charming, and funny, and kind, and handsome, but…..it's just…..' I couldn't say it

'I'm Not Goku' He finished his sentence as I sighed

'Something like that'

'Chichi is that what this is about? Your husband?'

I turn back to him with a look 'What?'

'Do you still love him?' He asked softly

'Please don't ask me that, this is too soon' Goku was the last thing I needed to hear now

'Please don't take this to an offense, I'm just asking a question'

'Don't ask me that I can't!' I cried

'Because you don't want to admit the truth?' He asked

'Because its hard!'

'Do you still love your husband or not?' He asked again, I could see he wouldn't stop till I answered

'Yes! No? I don't know it's complicated and I'm going through a lot right now'

'Chichi it's not rocket science either you love him or you wouldn't have this problem, which is it?' He asked softly

'You're making me chose, seriously?'

'This is not about choosing, its about giving yourself closure'

'And what if I do? Why does that matter if I love him or not? He's dead!'

'Is that a yes then?' He asked

'I didn't say that!'

'Please, If you don't then why are you keeping it under wrap?' He asked as I turned around to face him

'Because I still love him! I never stopped, I should be so angry with him for leaving me here alone in the world, to raise our children alone, you know he never got to meet Goten! I am so angry with him but my love for him is stronger, I feel like I should move on but Its just so difficult to let go of someone you spend your entire life devoted to, And I thought I could move on, but the truth is, it's not the factor that I can, it's the fact that I don't want to. You want the truth Will, truth is I'm not over My Goku and I never will be, I love him. Sure we've had our ups and downs but that's what love, real love is and you stay with that person because your heart tells you too. Even if their not here anymore you still stay devoted to him no matter what. And my heart is saying that I belong with Goku, whether he's here breathing or resting in peace, I can't let him go! And I never will, I spent my life being in love with him and I felt like I waited a Thousand years to be with him, and I'll wait another thousand if it meant I could be with him again, He's my hero, my One true love' I finished, I looked at Will and he didn't seem angry or sad or anything he just smiled

'I have never met a woman so devoted to a man, I envy your loyalty Chichi' He smiled

'I'm sorry Will but I made a commitment from my heart to love Goku and I'm not letting it go now'

'In that case, I wish you all the luck in the world, and I believe your story isn't over with him. You deserve much happiness Son Chichi' He bowed giving me a kiss on my cheek

'So do you Professor William Hooper' I smiled giving him a hug as he went back inside to the ball.

**No Pov**

Chichi turned back to look at the night sky and asked herself was that worth it, was she prepared to spend her years alone without her love, she then began to smile and nod, of course she was, it was not all in vain, they loved each other, she knew he'd be watching over her, they married, they had children together, what more could she ask for? She began to reminisce good times with her love while beginning to sing a familiar song that reminded her Of her love up there in the sky.

_[Chichi:]  
The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_

Chichi began to reminisce to herself on how she and Goku met, they were childhood sweethearts, she never thought her soul mate would be this cute little boy with a monkey tail and flew on a yellow cloud. They were 12-years-old when they met, after Goku saved her. At first, she thought of him as nothing more than an idiot because of his stupidity and her first impression of him worsened when he naively touched her genitalia to confirm she was a girl. Despite feeling grateful of him saving her, she was not interested in him and she wanted to love a boy who is strong and can protect her. However, they met again and Goku saved her again, and showing her how much stronger he had become. After witnessing his strength, she became smitten with Goku and fell head over heals in love with him.

_[Chichi]_

_Beats fast.  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?_

And of course when they met five years later, meeting him again at the Martial Arts Tournament when they were 19. However, Goku didn't recognize her, which angered her to the point she tried to deliberately beat him in a match but Goku defeated her without having to be forceful in their match. Then, after she revealed her identity, Goku remembered her from their childhood and she remembered this look he gave her, a smile began to form on his lips, as if he instantly fell in love with her, and then of course he remembered the promise her made her when they were kids. However Goku did tell her he had no idea what bride meant, blaming his brain for not understanding what his mouth always said, however he did know what his heart was telling him, and he knew he wanted to marry her, despite a child's promise. Goku Always reminded her it was the best thing that ever happened to him, seeing her again and becoming his wife. Remembering these memories were bringing small tears into Chichi's eyes. She looked up into the night sky wondering if Goku was thinking about her in the afterlife.

In the after life, Goku was watching and listening to his wife sing into the night as he wished he could be with her.

_[Chichi]_

_All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

'I need her to know I miss her' Goku said to himself as he sang silently with her

_[Chichi & Goku:]  
One step closer_  
_  
[Chichi:]  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Chichi turned around to head back inside as Goku watched

'Place your hand on my shoulder Goku' King Kai said

'Why?' Goku asked

'Talk to her'

'I can do better than that' he smiled and cleared his throat

_[Goku:]  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is_

Before chichi went inside she turned around as she could hear a voice singing back to her. A familiar voice! Could it be!? She smiled going along with it

_[Chichi & Goku:]  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Gohan could hear his father's voice too he came out to the balcony to see his mother singing with his father who was communicating with her form the afterlife. He offered his hand to dance with his mother as she smiled and accepted still singing along with her dear love.

_[Goku & Chichi]_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Chichi and Gohan continued to dance together as Goku watched his family smiling knowing they were alright

_[Goku & Chichi]_

_One step closer_

_[Chichi:]_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_[Chichi & Goku:]  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I will love you a thousand years_

Gohan and Chichi ended their dance and looked up into the starry sky smiling, They knew Goku would always be there watching over them.

'He misses you Mom' Gohan smiled

'I Miss him too, And I'll never stop loving him Gohan, That I promise you' Chichi sighed as she gazed up into the starry sky and smiled as Goku smiled back It was true, She will never stop loving him and she knew she will see him again, no matter how long it would take, she would wait for him, Even if it did take **A Thousand Years.**

**The End**

**Wow! This one was a bugger to finish! But I did it! Proud of me? I hope you are! Please leave me a review I hope you guys enjoyed it and I shall return with more Very Very soon! Love you all! xx**

**Penelope out! ;) **


End file.
